


Unacceptable Nighttime

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [18]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, No Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Werewolf took Vampire outside, teaches him to dance without notice by everyone
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 4





	Unacceptable Nighttime




End file.
